It's Too Normal
by LittleGirlCat
Summary: While Homura is doing the usual, trying to save Madoka from her demise, she comes across a timeline that's just a tad bit too normal for her. As she investigates further, she discovers that this timeline could be the main key to letting her live a regular life with Madoka. A bit of Homura/Madoka
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So, I decided to do something other than Vocaloid and couldn't really think of anything other than this or Vocaloid. Also, I've never read or written stuff for Madoka Magica so I don't really know if I'm using some of the same concepts/ ideas of someone else. Well, just be prepared for my possible weirdness and disclaimers because that's how I am :3 P.s. This is all probably gonna take place on what Homura sees.**

 **DISCLAIMER: OF COURSE MADOKA MAGICA IS NOT BY ME OR ANYTHING NOR DOES MY DOG OWN IT :3**

 **いきましよう！**

I walked down the familiar and deserted corridors of my school. It was another failed timeline, I couldn't save her nor anyone at all. I don't even know how much more longer I can keep it up, seeing her die so many times...

"Aaaagh!" A groan rang out and echoed.

I turned around and faced a small pink-haired zombie, dragging herself toward me. It turns out I landed on the day after Walpurgis Nacht arrived and Madoka and the others managed to defeat it, but some nuclear explosion contaminated everyone's bodys, slowly turning them to zombies. Zombie Madoka came closer to me and kept almost tripping.

I can't even feel pity anymore,I just coldly look at everything that's not Madoka. I took one last long look at Madoka and activated my shield, I decided to go back to the "Rich Homura" timeline. In just an instant I was in a fancy room with a polished wooden floor and quite a few coffee tables.

"Back so soon?" A girl with black hair neatly tied up in a bun asked.

You see, that girl is me... literally. She's just another Homura from a different timeline who, er, somehow became rich. I mean, it'd be really nice if I was rich, and , you know, maybe it'd be just a bit easier to save Madoka! Seriously, even "Homeless Homura", on the sofa over there, has it way better than me.

"Yeah, the school was infested with zombies." I looked around the calm yet boring place." I think I'm going to go try another timeline."

"Do what you want, you're welcome to have some tea anytime!" Rich Homura waved at me while Homeless Homura fell asleep.

I just sighed and waved back, before activating my shield a second time and appearing in a...extremely normal place? It was the school, people were walking around as usual, in fact, too usually. Madoka ran past me to say "good morning!" to Sayaka for the fifth time in a _regular_ timeline.

"Hmmm." I eyed everyone and everything that passed me.

"Is that the new girl? She's so weird!" A girl whispered to her group of friends.

I didn't really care and instead decided that freezing time would be the easiest way to look around so, I did just that. First, I examined the girl, who I think was trying to insult me (?), she looked like an obvious bully, but ,hey, what does it matter to me? There was nothing wrong there, so I walked to Madoka, nope...NOTHING...NADA!

"This is boring, it's just too ordinary! At least Madoka is fine though...", I thought and sighed lettting time go back to it's original flow.

Still examining everything closely, I walked to my classroom. People were still blabbering, Madoka has still not noticed me, our teacher was acting like her psyco-self. Just like it always goes, Kazuko-sensei acts all crazy then remembers me at last minute, I walk in and plainly introduce myself, then at break I'm crowded by people but walk over to Madoka. Yup, same stuff.

Except, one thing...none of it happened! Instead, people already were familiar with me, including Madoka, and the "new girl" insult was actually for someone else. Kazuko-sensei was wondering why I was just standing outside the class and not at my seat right before class.

I went with it and walked to my seat. Curious to see what this whole timeline was going to be about, I just relaxed in my chair to see what was next. Luckily, Madoka greeted me a cheerful "Good Morning, Homura!" then took her seat as well. She greeted me AND called me Homura! I just wanted to start crying tears of joy...

Class started and things took a more unfortunate turn as Kazuko-sensei put the whole class through torture by yammering on about why some men aren't trustuble, a useless lecture to me at least. When break finally came I did what anyone else would've done and sat at an empty table. I took out a cup full of tea, I earlier stored in my shield and waited. Aah, the glory of experimenting!

"Ummm, Homura?" I heard that sweet, familiar voice again.

"Yes, Madoka?" I grinned as if I was expecting her to come over here.

"Why aren't you sitting at the table with the others? Uh, and were'd you get that tea?" She stared at the cup.

And...now is the not-so-much-but-kind-of-hard part, for me at least. I have to decide between going with it again or doing what I always do, tell Madoka to direct me to the Nurse's office. Keep in mind, I am absolutely TIRED of failing to save Madoka and this timeline is giving me some hope.

"You know...um...Madoka, can I just talk to you for a few minutes?" I made sure to sound extra polite.

"Of course!" Madoka smiled and we walked, pretty much wherever.

"So, what would you like to talk about? Are you ok?" She seemed a bit worried, *sigh* so happy...

"Do you know Mami Tomoe and Kyouko Sakura at all?"

"Why, of course I do! They're our friends, right, Homura?" Noting: Madoka seems to have been friends with Mami and Kyouko for a while.

"Yeah, sorry, don't know what that was, please ignore it."

"Ok, so what about them?"

"You're fully aware of Magical Girls, then, right?" This is almost like a police interview.

"...Magical...Girls...? I'm sorry, is it a band or something?" Noting: Madoka is not aware of the existence of- HOLD ON, WHAT?

It was like her words were magic, because as soon as I tried to freeze time again, I couldn't and my body felt lighter. I instantly stoopped and checked to see if my shield or any of my weapons were there, but they were gone...

"Homura? Homura?! Are you all right? I'll get the nurse, just hang on!" She started to run away.

"Wait! I'm fine! I was just...uh-shocked that you...um, haven't heard of them! Yeah...that's all." She quickly ran back to help me up and apologized for almost leaving.

"Wow Homura! You take things seriously don't you?" She seemed a bit surprised "You sure your alright? You haven't been at school lately."

Perfect, this meant that the Homura of this timeline probably ditched out on it, but how? If Magical Girls don't seem to exist, how would that Homura be able to escape? You know what? This timeline is actually going really smoothly, so i'm just going to NOT care. At all.

"Um, Madoka would it be ok if we went back to the table? To be honest, that's all I really needed to know, sorry for kind of, uh, wasting your time."

"Nothing wrong there! It's what friends are for!"

"Thanks." I smiled

I hope Kyouko or Mami have an explanation to this, but at the same time I really don't. If I've somehow been reverted back to a human then it's possible that Magical Girls and witches don't even exist in this world. That means...I-I might actually have a chance to live a normal life with Madoka.

 **Ok! Hopefully, this one doesn't get too off from the main/original concept, but I'll do my best. Unfortunately, I don't know if I can really update this at all, like the next chapter might be in 2-3 months due to something else I sort of want to do, but I'm actually liking a bit where this is going so I would definetly finish it, even if it's the last thing I'll end up doing! Sorry if this is short, but it's really just how I right , so Thank you and see you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hewo! Hope you're having a nice day! :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: 'COURSE I DON'T OWN ANY OFFICIAL MADOKA MAGICA STUFF LIKE THOSE NONEXISTENT PLUSHIES**

 **いきましよう！**

"Heh heh. Mami! Kyouko! How good it is to see you two today!" I tried my best to sound normal, but judging by their faces, I don't think it worked.

"Uh...Homura? You still sick or something?" Kyouko took a bite of her apple.

"I agree, is something wrong, Homura?" Mami sipped some tea.

Where the hell did she get tea from?

"No, no! I'm fine, it's just...uh," c'mon Homura think! "I've been gone for a few days, so I just felt like giving a little greeting!"

They stared at me for a while and I genuinely thought they were going to kill me, but they just shrugged it off and Kyouko let out a "meh".

"So, Sayaka! What ar-" Just before Kyouko could even ask I cut her off, which was probably a mistake.

"Anyway, just have a question, so I'm just going to drag the both of you over here."

I grabbed Mami and Kyouko by their arms and dragged them away as fast as I could to destroy that akwardness I just created. I can't help it though, I'm anxious and I need to know EXACTLY what this timeline is. I took one last deep breath before I decided to speak.

"...Soooooo..."

"Well? What is it?! I was right about to ask Sayaka something until YOU butt in!"

"Calm down Kyouko, let her speak."

"Whatever." Kyouko just rolls her eyes

What is wrong with me? Okay... one... two... three:

"So, how long have you been Magical Girls?"

WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL? Who just asks that? Ugh... me of course...

"I'm sorry, what're you talking about?" Kyouko turned to Mami. "Do you know what this is about?"

"Afraid not." She shrugged.

"Uh...right..." I looked down. "Sorry, that was a bit pointless."

"Kyouko!" Mami scolded in a disapppointed tone, I guess she kind of misread the me looking down part.

"Look, sorry, I guess I can get a bit out of hand sometimes, but don't worry. We'll still be your friends, you know?" She smiled.

"Mhm." Mami finally seemed more satisfied-sounding.

My head darted up ,to meet her eyes, as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog. It caught me off -guard and started to make me wonder, just what kind of timeline is this?

"Hey, don't look so down, would you? We should go, classes are going to start again soon."

I just nodded my head and followed after them back to the table.

I still can't say Magical Girls are completely out of the equation, but where did my weapons go? They've completely disappeared, leaving me with no way to escape if this timeline isn't what it looks to be.

- _After school_ -

"Hoooooooomuraaaaa!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Madoka waving her arrms.

"Yo!" WHAT IN THE FUDGE, WHY? I CAN'T EVEN DO A PROPER GREETING FOR MADOKA.

"Oh...yooo!" She said back, but when she says it it sounds way less horrible.

"I'm bored, wanna do something or go somewhere? You know, just quality time together?" Hmmm, I must've caught that wrong...

"Sorry, I don't think I quite got that."

"Oh." She came a step closer and it almost made me step back. "Would you like to hang out with me?"

I knew this timeline wasn't real. I knew it. MADOKA WOULD NEVER ASK A COLD PERSON LIKE ME TO GO OUT! (Assuming she's asking me on a date)

"What are you? You're not Madoka!" I pulled my gun out. (Except I didn't because it wasn't there)

She started to laugh, a lot, and I loved the sound of it, it made me lower my arm and stare.

"I'm so glad you're back, Homura!" She tackled me like she would do to Sayaka.

Like the dumb bit a am, I just sat there surprised and stared. I want this to be different though, so summoned just barely enough courage to hug her back. It felt so nice I didn't want to let go, I never want to let go of Madoka, but it made remember every time I failed her and it just made my grip tighter. It made my tears fall. It made me sob.

"Homura! You're kind of crushing me!" I really didn't want to, but we pulled apart.

"It's alright Homura! We could even go to my house if you want!" She grabbed my hand and started dragging me through the neighborhoods.

"TAIYAKI!" We both spotted a Taiyaki stall and bought red bean ones then decided to go to the park.

After we finished our food we just lazily sat on a bench and looked up at the sky, it was getting a bit dark.

"I'm sorry Homura, but I think I should go home now it's almost dinner." She got up.

"Ok." It came out a whisper.

Don't leave, I wanted to say.

"Okay! I'll see you tommorow then!"

I just stared at her back for a while until getting hit by a block of realization and I started to run towards her.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" I grabbed her wrist and stared at the ground.

"Homura..." Tears were forming in my eyes again and I was becoming what I used to be before.

That cowardly girl with glasses who was so weak she couldn't even save her friend. The Homura Akemi I still am in the inside...

It looked extremely questionable in public, but Madoka decided to stand on her toes and push her lips onto mine. Now, THAT, caught me EXTREMELY off guard!

She stepped back and looked away for a second with burning red cheeks.

"Sorry, I just thought, th-that you'd stop crying if I somehow surprised you."

I was shocked, but it gave me confidence, I slid my hand across my face and felt nothing out of place.

"It worked." For the very first time I spoke loud and clear.

It was like that kiss changed everything, it gave me new strength.

"See? I promise I won't leave you at all! I know! You can come have dinner with me, everyone would love to have you over!" Madoka held her hand out.

"Okay!" I GRINNED and HAPPILY took it.

Huh? My voice...it sounded lighter and higher...

 **Yusss. I am one year older than I was yesterday, yaaaay! Sorry I was gone so long I had to go on a school trip for quite a few days and when I got back I was all tired out. Anyway, hope y'all are doing awesome and see ya in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konban wa and how ya'll doin'? Anyway, I guess in summer you can't say much about your life when you're an otaku who can't do much and mostly stays home, like me. So far, my vacation has been comprised of listening to music, anime, thinking my whole life over, a bit of youtube I suppose, sitting at a friend's house, sleeping, eating, watching the news, and about 75% of it has been: Leveling up every character in Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest and Birthright, so yeh.**

 **DISCLAIMER: EVEN THO IT WON''T HAPPEN, PLZ NO SUE FOR MAKE FANFICTION ABOUT MADOKA MAGICA ALSO PLZ NO SUE FOR DEATH. (No that doesn't mean someone is going to die, relax)**

 **いきましよう！**

"Oh? Yoooo Madoka!" I mean, nothing like a friendly greeting to start the day off, right?

"Yoooo Homura...Yoooo Homura...Yoooo Homura." What the hell?

OH MY LORD, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY MADOKAS? WHAT THE F- OH GOD, THEY'RE ALL RUNNING AFTER ME, HEEEEEEELP!

"Ow." I opened my eyes, it was a dream, but where am I?

Pink.

"H-huh?" I was hit yet another time with realization, it literally felt like my eyes had popped out. "M-Madoka?"

I'M IN MADOKA'S ROOM! Oh yeah, that's right...yesterday Madoka suggested a sleepover and I happily agreed to the idea, of course her parents didn't care at all.

"Homura?" She said, in between like, seven yawns.

"Oh! Good morning!"

I've noticed ever since what happened, almost everything about myself is different. For some reason I know what happiness feels like, I can change the tone of my voice and truly mean how I sound.

Should I even care about this timeline anymore?

It's like this whole universe a has been rid of the existence of Magical Girls and Kyubey, but is that even possible? I mean, considering that stuff still exists in other timelines how can this specific one have absolutely no involment in it? Unless there are more like this...

"Uh... Homura? Homuraaaaaaaaaa."

"Ah! Sorry Madoka! What is it?"

"Everyone else went out, but my dad left breakfast for us! It's Omuraisu!"

Again, I ignored her, but this time playfully, I raced to the kitchen and spotted the dish.

"Homura! Hey, don't eat it all! Save me some!" I could here her marching to the kitchen, stomping her feet.

I observed the ketchup covered omulet with rice inside that was cut in half. As soon as I heard Madoka's voice ring behind me, without thinking, I shoved as much of the food as I could into my mouth.

"Homuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Madoka was pounding my back with her small fists. "Awww, now there isn't anything left! Why?"

Then I-I did something I never thought was even possible for me before...I laughed...I LAUGHED! I was so filled with joy from the moment that I gave Madoka a hug.

"Hey! This doesn't make up for eating my breakfast!" Despite how angry she sounded, she was smiling too.

-Later-

"Hello, Kyouko."

"Oh, Homura? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just taking a walk, then I seen you. Hey...shouldn't you be hanging out with Sayaka?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No, not today...So you know about Magical Girls too...huh?"

What? WHAT?! Is this another dream? J-just when everything was going just fine, I was just so happy. This can't be...

"Hey, why do you look so shocked? Is this something bad?" It made me mad.

"Something bad? How is being a Magical Girl something NOT bad?! HUH? HOW?!"

Kyouko transformed. Into that same outfit...the same one I've seen her die in. Something is off though. I could feel it... I think I'm becoming insane again, I can't believe I even had hope.

"What are you going to do?! HUH? Get killed again, by a witch?"

"Get killed? What are you talking about...Magical Girls can't die, well unless it's of age."

"..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"I had a feeling...you must be from a different world, right?" Kyouko crossed her arms.

"H-how?"

"Look, the Homura that was here hated this timeline and especially Madoka. So much so, she acted nice to Madoka to get her to do small things for her, like buy her lunch. She became so much of a nuisance to me that I showed her to Kyubey and she got time-traveling powers granted to her, so she left."

Now, this certainly started to make my mind race. Well, at least I found out what this timeline is...

"..."

"So... you've seen me die before? I'm guessing in your world it's manditory to fight witches to live. Well, it's different here. Witches are the upset spirits of people who need to pass to the afterlife, they cause people without this power to do bad things like commit suicide or murder."

"What about... grief seeds?"

"Well if you're looking for whatever those are, you won't find any here."

"..."

"LOOK. Here, there is only an advantage to being a Magical Girl and that is to save people that can't be saved by a regular person. Other than that, we are still just humans."

"...I see."

A single tear escaped from my eye. Then another, and another.

"H-hey, why're you cryin'? What'd I say? Whatever it was I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm just...happy. I can finally be...normal."

"Geez, whatever timeline you're from it must've been harsh. Hey, whaddya say we take a shot at being friends?"

"Well, technically I already am."

"Er, you know what I mean! So?"

"Of course. Thank you for everything Kyouko. I really need to go talk to someone right now, though! Bye!"

"Uh...ok bye."

I need to tell Madoka! That I want to spend as much time with her as I possibly can! Finally...I can be normal...

 **Hope this story didn't get too weird, anyway as I've said in the past comments are most appreciated, and see ya in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huuuuuuuuuuuuuulloooooo there. *Sigh* what am I saying? Sorry I'm extremely late, but this time I promise I wasn't being lazy! :3 Soooooo yeah... also I apologize, because this may be shorter than usual.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hi ('o')/**

 **いきましよう！**

I ran up to the door of Madoka's house, and at first I was just going to knock like anyone else would, but I was so happy that I just slammed my head into the door. It didn't even hurt, but that was seriously probably a bad idea.

I heard the door creak open.

"What was that? Ah, Homura!?"

"Good...Evening...Madoka!"

"Huh? Did you forget something?"

"No, I..." Oh god, this going to sound wierd isn't it? I put on the best smile I could. "I was just wondering, when we could hang out again. I really do like... spending time...with you."

For a second, her shocked expression made me kind of nervous, but she suddenly smiled too.

"Homura..."

"Yes?"

"I'm happy... I'm really really happy."

"Why?"

"Because, I've always wanted you to ask me something like that."

She has to be lying. Why would Madoka ever even want to care about a loser like me? Heh heh, now that I think about it though, maybe...just barely, but maybe I'm not a loser anymore. Nah, that can't be true, I'm a total loser.

"Madoka! Your Soba is going to get cold if you don't hurry!" Her dad called.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She yelled back.

"Sorry, I have to go, but what about tommorow afterschool?"

"OK, see you then!"

"HEY! What about me?!"

"Kyouko?! Did you follow me here?!"

"What? I was curious to see who that 'someone' was."

"Ok, you too then , Kyouko, and bring Sayaka too!" Madoka said.

"MADOKAAAAAAAAA, YOUR SOBA!"

"Ok ok, I'm coming! Sorry guys, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Me and Kyouko yelled.

"You really like Madoka, don't you?"

"She's the first person who actually gave me a reason to keep living."

"So...do you plan to stay in this timeline?"

"I mean, I'm already trapped here, but I never thought of that."

"Well, I'd want you to stay, and I'm pretty sure Madoka would feel that way too if she knew, but i'm not telling you what you should and shouldn't do."

"I think I'll try staying here for as long as I want."

"Well, ok then."

 **Again, I'm really sorry this is really short, umm also I realize I probably should've said something last chapter, but I think the next chapter will be the last one and I apologize if this story has been kinda short and boring , but at least I tried something else than what I normally do. For now, everything from you guys so far is really appreciated and much thanks. See ya in the next one!**


End file.
